classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Omens
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests This is the second Blue Mage Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Wait until Japanese midnight after completing Beginnings. *Speak to Waoud as a blue mage for a cut scene. **Note: You do not need to be a blue mage to fight the Immortal Flan. *Head to Navukgo Execution Chamber and find the Decorative Bronze Gate. Here you will fight 1~2 Immortal Flan. :*Note: To get to Navukgo Execution Chamber, you need to pass through the gate in Mount Zhayolm. For this you will need a Cast Metal Plate. To get the cast metal plate, touch the Gates of Halvung first, and then find the ???. You must touch the gate closest to the ??? to get the cast metal plate, there are two Gates of Halvung. ::*To get to Navukgo Execution Chamber, go to the Halvung Staging Point, and pass the gate at J-7. then proceed to G-7 and zone into Halvung. ::*From G-7 in Halvung, proceed to E-7 And zone out back into Mount Zhayolm. ::*From E-6 in Mount Zhayolm, head to D-8 in Mount Zhayolm and zone into Navukgo Execution Chamber (see map). :*Alternative Route: (this route doesn't require a Cast Metal Plate) ::*From Nashmau exit through the east gate to Caedarva Mire and proceed to J-10. Trade an Imperial Silver Piece to the Immortal to enter Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. ::*Head down the corridor and into the room and step onto the platform on your right (the west platform of the two) and use the device. ::*Now head south down the corridor and zone Mount Zhayolm G-6. ::*Follow the tunnel keeping to the right wall until you come outside then follow the left wall to the zone into Halvung at G-7. Now follow route as above through Halvung and Mount Zhayolm to Navukgo Execution Chamber. *Enter the battlefield via the Decorative Bronze Gate. The battle is uncapped with a 30 minute time limit and you can enter with up to 18 people. Buffs cast outside the battle field will remain. :* The Immortal Flan is a black mage and will use Sleepga. :*''Note'': The number of Immortal Flan spawned depends on how many people enter the battlefield. (For every 3 people, there is 1 Immortal Flan.) *After the Immortal Flan is defeated, go back to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and speak with Waoud for another cutscene. You will receive a Sealed Immortal Letter to deliver to a master craftsman. *Go to Lathuya (Aht Urhgan Whitegate, F-8, 2nd floor) and she'll say her boss is fishing in Aydeewa Subterrane. *Go to Wajaom Woodlands and enter Aydeewa Subterrane at K-9. Head north until you see a lake and select the blank targetable spot for a cutscene. *Go back to Aht Urhgan Whitegate, talk to Lathuya for your reward. ---- Game Description Client: Waoud - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (J-10); Cutscene NPC Raubahn Summary: :The only choice you have left is to forge ahead in the quest for power, or face your own destruction... If ambition still fuels your soul, head to the Navukgo Execution Chamber and obliterate the monstrous flan!